


神明失格

by romanticnote



Category: Nine Percent(Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticnote/pseuds/romanticnote





	神明失格

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌

#mob橘，R，非现背

#ABO预警，女A男O

#伪父女，道德沦丧

#请勿上升

 

宗教信仰者不要往下拉！  
宗教信仰者不要往下拉！  
宗教信仰者不要往下拉！

 

没看过多少ABO所以大概有很多bug，请当作是私设吧！

 

 

 

“父亲，我们属于谁？”

我抱着毛绒兔子抬起头，摇曳的烛火把林彦俊的轮廓投在身后的墙上，落下一片好看的剪影。

风吹过他手中的圣经，把书页一页页地往窗外的月亮上驱赶。他搁下手中的笔转过脸来，神情像平日一样严肃，但望向我的眼睛里又盛满了柔和。

“我们属于神。”

我看着那双黑白分明的眸子，清冷得像身后的弯月拒人于千里，又柔情得像漂浮的云烟，眉目间是看尽众生的悲悯。

我想否定他。

我属于他。他是我唯一的神。

 

“你又打架了。”

安妮吃吃地笑着，像一只将死的夏蝉。她要给我用绷带包伤口，我把她拦了下来，拿过创口贴递给她。

“那个太显眼了。”

“林彦俊不会还以为你是他的乖乖公主吧？”她夸张地捂起嘴，“他知道你整天为了他打架吗？”

他当然不知道。

我怎么会让他知道呢。他亲爱的、乖巧的小妍宝贝，会在学校和那些对他有不切实际的龌龊幻想的女生斗殴。

因为能被林彦俊操的人只有我。

“虽然不是亲生的，但上自己父亲的床也不会那么容易吧？更何况他看起来根本是个没有过性生活的教徒。”

“你再说他不好，我就打掉你的牙。”

我朝她示威般地挥挥拳头。

是的，我不是林彦俊亲生的。我甚至不是他唯一的孩子。

但我却是唯一一个拥有喊他“父亲”权利的孩子。

听说新来的神父心地善良，于是那些养不起孩子的父母，会在清晨时分偷偷把孩子放到教堂的门口。

林彦俊就这么养了十几个孩子，我是其中一个。

他太严肃了，黑袍的扣子永远紧紧地扣到最上面，认真苦闷得仿佛数学公式。孩子们虽然感激他却不敢接近他，连声“父亲”都不敢喊，因为他看起来不怎么喜欢这个称呼。

只有我，喜欢缠着他撒娇，又屡次挑战底线地喊他“父亲”。他最初还是抗拒的，后来实在是顶不住我一声声甜腻的唤，便默许我对他的纠缠，甚至对我袒露了越来越多的宠溺和柔软。

我太爱他了，我一刻也离不开他。

春天马上结束，分化期就要到了。我希望分化成Omega，发情期的借口可以让我顺理成章地爬上林彦俊的床。

没有人知道林彦俊的性别，但所有人都默认他是Alpha。

我躺在床上，在黑暗中抱着林彦俊的衬衫，贪婪地嗅着上面白茶的气息，像叫春的猫一样小声念着他的名字。

他一定是我抗拒不了的Alpha，我心甘情愿雌伏在他身下。

 

分化期来得猝不及防。

我从浴缸里爬起来，跌跌撞撞地回到卧室。大脑开始缺氧，下腹刀绞般疼痛，我痛得蜷缩在床上，额头上的冷汗淌下来，视线越来越模糊。

再次醒来的时候疼痛已经消退了，我在满屋的迷迭香中坐起身子，不确定地摸了摸不属于自己的东西，然后浑身开始发抖。

我他妈，分化成了Alpha。

我被这一认知吓到，抱住自己的肩膀无助地抽泣起来。林彦俊的衬衫还在床上，我把头埋在里面，手指紧紧地绞着这块布料，发出绝望的呜咽声。

白茶香不是熟悉的清冽。

我突然停止哭泣，用力吸了吸鼻子。

一股馥郁的奶香冲进了鼻腔。

 

我从教堂后门走进去，然后悄悄扣上了锁。

镇上的人做完礼拜都离开了，林彦俊刚把正门闭好，现在在整理桌上的教义。我看了看时钟，他上一次吃药是在八个小时之前。抑制剂马上就要失效了。

听到我的脚步声，林彦俊抬起头来招呼我，清冷的声音下是藏不住的欢喜，“小妍今天回来好早。”

我像往常一样蹦蹦跳跳地冲过去搂上他的脖子，在他脸颊落下一个吻。但Alpha实在是粗鲁又莽撞的生物，我用力过猛把他推倒在桌子上，下身尴尬地和他贴合在一起。

虚张声势的白茶香被空气中浓郁的奶香盖住了，我不耐烦地皱起眉头，属于Alpha的信息素释放出来，铺天盖地地吞噬着面前这个无助的Omega。

他感受到了我身体的变化，震惊地瞪大双眼，“小妍你…”

“父亲，我好像分化成了Alpha…”我装作困惑的样子，眨巴着眼睛天真地看着他，“Alpha要怎么样啊…”

“不要怕，Alpha是强大的象征，小妍很幸运，”他试图自然地抚摸我的头发安慰我，眼角却因为不受控制的情欲开始泛红。

“现在，从我身上下来。”

“可是Alpha就不能和父亲在一起了，”我无视他命令的语气和挣扎的身体，搂住他的脖子把他牢牢锁进怀里，在他耳边甜甜地笑起来。

“要是…父亲是Omega该多好啊…”

“不——”

我低下头把他的悲鸣堵在了口中，手向下探进他的长袍，拨开所有碍事的布料，握住了Omega细嫩脆弱的小东西。

“抑制剂伤身体呀，我会心疼的，还是我来给父亲降火吧。”

我按住他激烈反抗的身体，把他的长袍撕开，又去解他衬衫最上面那颗碍眼的纽扣。现在，他上身下身都一样乱糟糟了。

“小妍，你冷静一点…”明明不能冷静的人是他，前面夸张地挺立着，后面汩汩地流出湿粘的液体，却像平日里站在台上布道那样一本正经地，带着甜腻的颤音要求我冷静。

我握住他颤抖的前端撸动着，毫无技巧的手法让他难耐地闷哼起来。我分开他修长的双腿，低下头含住他粉嫩的肉缝，舌尖舔弄起他柔软的内里。

林彦俊更加可怜地呜咽起来，脚尖紧绷着翘成诱人的弧度，放弃抵抗又试图和我谈判地小声哀求，“就算是要…也不要在这里…”

“在这里有什么不好呢？”我再度吻上他的唇，不顾他的抗拒把泛着奶香的体液推进他嘴里。

午后的阳光穿过彩绘玻璃在地上投下光怪陆离的光，圣母的雕像垂着头，悲悯地看着我们。

“有什么不好呢？”我重复了一遍，手指在他的后穴里深深浅浅地戳弄着，“害怕被他们看到吗？害怕被怪罪吗？父亲，你骗了我。”

“你有罪。”

我拉下他的手，去吻他通红的眼角，和肖想已久的鼻尖痣。我把他翻过身去，掀起自己的裙子，从背后进入他。纤细的脖颈向后仰起，喉咙里发出满足的叹息。

“你的神抛弃了你，”

我舔弄着他的耳垂，白玉般的皮肤下毛细血管清晰可见，泛起滴血的红色，“他们都不配称神。”

“而我唯一的神。现在在我身下，雌兽一样卑微地求欢。”

他又开始低低地哭泣，沙哑的嗓音里掺过春药般有情欲渗出来。他缩着肩膀微微颤抖，不知是因为羞愧难堪还是单纯的快感。

我曾经以各种美好的事物来形容他：神明、天使，和我唯一的救赎。却没想过肖想多年的神明，以这样的姿态躺在我的身下，哀啼着承欢。我的暴虐完全被激发，眼底只有疯狂。神明已经被亵渎，天使被撕掉了羽翼，完全掌握在我手中任人鱼肉。

我从他的身体里退出来，桌子上放了大大小小的摆件，随意捡了一个，小小的铜制雕像拿在手里沉甸甸的。

我放慢了动作、近乎残忍地把那件物什捅进了他的身体。

后穴接触到冰冷的铜器瑟缩了一下，然后贪婪收缩着把小雕像一寸一寸地吞了进去。粘腻的汁液让所有东西都出入得畅通无阻，身体后知后觉地感知到埋进体内的形状。

“退出去！”

曾经多次被捧在掌心的神像被换了一种方式朝拜。林彦俊从欲海中回过神来，嗓子里发出凄厉的叫喊。

“退出去，求你…”他哭着话也说不利索，我心里柔软的地方被触动，但瞬间欲望和没来由的怒火占了上风。把他强硬地按回桌面，手腕来回抖动，空旷的教堂里回荡着水液搅动的声音。

我把人翻了个个儿，勾着他的脖子拥抱他没停止过颤抖的身体。林彦俊眼睛里浓雾渐起，理性挣扎着和情欲对抗，泪水一颗一颗地砸下来，落到被咬得出血的下唇上。

狼狈不堪的姿态，却又如此迷人。

他被欺负得惨了，Omega的身体无法控制地去迎合，偏偏最擅长保持清明，只能眼睁睁地看着自己是怎样被侮辱的。于是倔强不甘的眼神进一步激起了我的凌虐欲，我咬住他的锁骨，牙齿在脆弱的软肉上来回磨蹭着，手中的雕像仍然在他身体里浅浅地进出。

玩弄他，却不给他痛快。他的身体抖得更厉害，妥协般的抓住我的手臂。

“父亲想要我吗？”我亲昵地蹭着他的鼻尖，语调微微提高，带着病态的痴狂。

“求我，只要是你想要的，我都会给你哦。”

“求、求你…”喉咙里发出低低的带着渴望的哀求，他主动地搂住我的腰，“进来…”

我捞起他的一条腿挂在肩膀上，下身重新顶进去大开大合，和湿软的嫩肉抵死缠绵。

大雾终于弥漫，掩盖了他眼底最后一丝清明，林彦俊扬起下巴，颈上的血管绷成一条线，嘴角溢出难耐的呻吟。

我搂着他的腰，贴近他的耳朵，一字一句，绝望地向他告白。

“小妍，是他给你的名字对吗？那个男人骗你生下了我，又抛弃了你。别哭，我都知道了。你的日记就摊在桌面上，你对我太没防备了。”

“你知道有很多人说我越长越像你吗？他们说，宠物跟久了主人，会和主人越来越像。你知道我多么欢喜吗？从记事起的那一天，我就卑微地喜欢着你。只要能留在你身边，我甘愿做一只宠物。”

“多看我一眼啊。所有的孩子都羡慕我，可以喊你父亲，可以受到你的宠爱。可是不够啊，完全不够啊。我还想要更多，

 想要你。”

“明明就是亲生的，为什么不告诉我呢？和那个男人的产物是多么让你羞于面对的事情吗？你有多恨我，想过杀掉我是吗？为什么不干脆在那时杀掉我呢？我渴望了你十年，每天闭上眼睛脑袋发疯似的想你。胸口这里，好痛。”

“我向你举手/我的心渴想你/如干旱之地盼雨一样  
耶和华啊/求你为你的名将我救活/凭你的公义，将我从患难中领出来”

“唱诗班的诗，你要我背的我都背下来了。你要求的我都做了，可是神为什么不来救我呢？我日夜祷告，学着你做的一切，可是神没出现。 

 你也没出现。”

“林彦俊。不，现在该喊你小妍。”

“小妍。”

“我好爱你。也好恨你。”

…

教堂里的奶香和迷迭香纠缠在一起，氤氲一室的糜丽。我帮他擦干净身体，又给他扣好衬衫的扣子。脖颈上全是点点红痕，衬衫挡不住，黑袍也被撕坏了。

理智终于归位，Alpha没有资格用发情期的借口。我愧疚地垂着眼睑，伸手想要把林彦俊抱起来。

他只是摇着头推开我，扶着桌子慢慢地站起来，像一只试图站立的幼鹿，双腿颤颤巍巍地抖动着，撑着桌子用力的手腕露出血管的脉络。

“父亲！”我终于想到了屡试不爽的最后砝码，小孩子滥用权力般捂着脸大哭了起来，声音凄切真挚。

“对不起…我、我不是故意的…”

面前的背影停了下来，我从指缝里偷偷观察着他的动作，看他转身走过来又继续捂脸抽泣。

下一秒落入一个泛着奶香的怀抱。

 

 

 我的神，再一次宽恕了我。


End file.
